mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 202 - The Side Hackers
The Movie Synopsis Rommel (Hagen) stars as a cyclist who meets JC (Pataki) at a weekend race. Claire Polan, JC's fiancee, throws herself at Rommel, then cries rape when she is turned down. To avenge the "violation" of his girl, JC arranges for Rommel's girl to be assaulted and murdered. Rommel gets even. Originally titled Five the Hard Way. http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=110057 Information When the Brains first sat down and watched this movie for their writing sessions, they were shocked to discover a graphic scene of a female character being raped and murdered. They edited that scene out of the episode, and decided from then on to always watch movies in their entirety before deciding whether or not to air them on MST. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: It's cleaning day aboard the Satellite of Love, and the Bots are being naughty. Segment One (Invention Exchange): The Bots promise to behave, so that they can stay up, for the movie (for some reason). Joel exposes a Slinky to radiation and ultraviolet light and creates Gretchen the Pet Slinky. Dr. Forrester creates a Slinky Body so he can be in two places at once. Joel critizes the Mads for stealing his ideas again. Segment Two: Joel and the Bots sing the "Sidehacking Song". Segment Three: The SOL crew wonder where the sidehacking went, and come up with their own color commentary for it. Segment Four: Everyone has Rommel hats, and JC and Gooch from the planet Fivethehardway drop by the SOL and decide to get Rommel. Segment Five: The crew sings the stirring "Love Pads the Film", and the Mads decide Frank will push the button. Other Notes Guest Stars *''Gerry'': Nathan Molstead *''Sylvia'': Amy Kane *''JC: Michael J. Nelson *Gooch: Frank Conniff '''Miscellanea' * This episode features one of Cambot's rare riffs when he puts an ESPN-style scoreboard up during the movie. * This episode is the origin of the often repeated "Chili peppers burn my gut!" quote. Obscure References *''"... and bringing up the rear, Beetlebomb." -Tom Servo during the side-hacking race scene.'' From an old Spike Jones (the composer, not the director) song about a horse race. It's a version of the William Tell Overture where Beetlebomb is in last place early on, but ends up winning. *''"Rommel, you magnificent son of a bitch, I read your book!"'' A paraphrase of famous line - originally "you magnificent bastard" - uttered by George C. Scott in the film Patton. Scott, as General George S. Patton, says this line during a battle against Nazi General F.M. Erwin Rommel, whose classic book on military tactics - Infantry Attacks - Patton had indeed read. * They took my thumb, Charlie!" Tom quotes Eric Roberts as the gambler, Paulie, from The Pope of Greenwich Village. *''"Thwow him to the gwound Centuwion." - Crow T. Robot after J.C. falls down during the final fight.'' Crow quotes an instruction from Michael Palin as Pontius Pilate in the film Monty Python's Life of Brian, using the same speech impediment Palin used for the character. *''"Oh, momma!"'' - when villain starts ranting, Joel imitates Steve Martin as Orin Scrivello, DDS from 'Little Shop of Horrors.' Video Release *Commercially released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in March 2000, the episode was also released at the same time as a part of a 3-VHS set with The Creeping Terror and Bloodlust!. *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino in April 2003 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 3, a 4-DVD set with The Unearthly, The Atomic Brain and Shorts Volume 2. *The DVD features alternate takes for the host segments from this episode. External links * Side Hackers Side Hackers Category:Biker Flick